


it must be the season

by lulu_and_eli



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, halloween party, sexc costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/pseuds/lulu_and_eli
Summary: Maybe it’s something about the lights and the way Eliott’s head is still a little fuzzy with the alcohol, but Eliott doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone this beautiful in his life. The beautiful creature in question stands there with parted lips and wide eyes, one hand still resting on the door and another holding a plastic orange cup.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	it must be the season

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween freaks🤪  
> title is from season of the witch by Lana del Rey  
> hope u enjoy!!

It’s cold, uncharacteristically cold for the middle of autumn. But Eliott, in his shorts and short-sleeved shirt, feels warm, tingly, with the couple of shots Idriss has shoved into his hands.

He wasn’t even planning on doing the whole Halloween thing this year, given the fact that it’s his final year of film school and every assignment seems to be longer than the last. That, and he’s not typically much of a partier. He’s usually more of a fly on the wall type guy, drinking soda after soda and being the one who holds Idriss up on the walk home. It’s a good system.

But this year, Eliott had been sitting at his desk, trying to constructively critique a short film by a girl in one of his classes, when Idriss had burst in, thrown some clothes on Eliott’s bed, and said, “you’re coming tomorrow. And before you protest, just know that this is our last year of school and after this we’ll be old and working real jobs with no time to be stupid young adults. Okay?” Eliott hadn’t really had room to disagree with Idriss there.

So here Eliott stands, or _stumbles_ , actually, on the street on the way to the party Idriss is bringing them to. Eliott thinks a friend of Imane is hosting it— he thinks her name is Eva. Or maybe it’s Anna? He doesn’t dwell on it, his mind drifting along as the alcohol warms his body from head to toe.

“Yo Eli,” Idriss slurs to Eliott from across the sidewalk, “I think we’re here. Imane said it’s the building with the purple lights out front.” Eliott glances to where Idriss is pointing, and sure enough, dark purple lights illuminate the apartment building in an ominous, spooky tone.

“Okay, let’s go!” Eliott exclaims, grabbing Idriss’ arm and beginning to haul him towards the door.

“Wait!” Idriss hisses, yanking his arm back and with it, Eliott, who almost falls to the ground had it not been for Idriss’ hand on his shoulder steadying him. “Final looks. How hot do I look?”

Eliott snorts out a laugh, but he examines his best friend in earnest. Idriss is dressed as Tom Cruise in Top Gun, with a deep green jumpsuit, complete with black boots and aviators, even though it’s dark outside and most definitely will be inside as well. But it adds effect.

“You look hot, my friend. I wouldn’t be surprised if you met your future wife in there.” Idriss chuckles, and Eliott stands back, putting his hands on his hips and striking a pose. “Now, how about me?”

The costume Idriss had ceremoniously dumped on Eliott’s bed the previous day had turned out to be a cop costume. Idriss had used the ironic phrase “unlawfully sexy” when Eliott had groaned at the sight of the thing. There’s not much to it, just a dark blue button up shirt with a plastic badge pinned to Eliott’s chest, and some navy shorts which are, in Eliott’s long-legged opinion, far too short.

And handcuffs. Idriss had practically forced Eliott to include the handcuffs in his ensemble, claiming it would _send the right message._

The message Idriss is alluding to, Eliott doesn’t know. He’s not really looking for anything to happen at this party— he wouldn’t necessarily be _opposed_ to anything, but still. Idriss seems dead set on going home with someone tonight, but all Eliott really wants to do is let off some steam.

Idriss gives Eliott a good long look up and down, grinning knowingly to himself.

“What?”

“I just have a feeling you’ll be handcuffed to someone within ten minutes of getting in there, that’s all.”

Eliott scoffs, making his way towards the door. “I’m not _that_ drunk.”

“Sure, man,” Idriss chuckles, following Eliott’s path to the apartment.

After an embarrassingly long journey up the three flights of stairs, they make it outside the front door. The music is booming; from what Eliott can tell it’s some remix of the Monster Mash. Eliott knocks on the door, despite Idriss’ insistence that they can just go inside. They don’t _really_ know the host of the party— _Emma! That’s her name_ — and Eliott doesn’t want to run the risk of knocking someone over by just barging in.

They aren’t waiting long before the door opens, and purple and orange flashing lights fill Eliott’s vision. That’s not the only thing, though. A boy has opened the door, whose name is certainly not Emma. He must have just been standing by the door when they knocked. 

Idriss pushes right past them, but Eliott feels like his feet are stuck to the ground as he stares at the boy. Maybe it’s something about the lights and the way Eliott’s head is still a little fuzzy with the alcohol, but Eliott doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone this beautiful in his life. The beautiful creature in question stands there with parted lips and wide eyes, one hand still resting on the door and another holding a plastic orange cup. 

Eliott thinks he’s seen him in some of Imane’s instagram posts, but he’s having a bit of trouble remembering his name when he’s currently dressed the way he is. Eliott has no idea what the hell his costume could actually be, but whatever it is, it’s working for him— and for Eliott. There’s silver glitter dusting his high cheekbones, and rhinestones, carefully placed around his eyebrows. And the outfit— it’s a lot. Well, not in terms of actual material fabric, but it’s a lot for Eliott to handle. He wears a black mesh shirt that’s the slightest bit cropped, revealing a bit of his stomach, and tiny holographic shorts that stop right above the middle of his thighs. And lastly, the part that’s confusing Eliott the most, a tiny pink cowboy hat clipped into the boy’s hair. Eliott feels like he’s going to choke on his own tongue as he looks the boy up and down, and, it could be _very_ wishful thinking, but he has a feeling it’s mutual.

As Eliott finally forces his gaze onto the boy’s eyes and not elsewhere, he’s still dragging his eyes up Eliott’s body for another moment before their eyes finally meet again. And this boy’s eyes are so overwhelmingly blue. Not like Eliott’s, which are sometimes blue, sometimes green, sometimes grey. His are _blue_ , purely sapphire, and Eliott wants to dive in.

The boy clears his throat, snapping Eliott out of his daze a bit.

“Who are you?” The boy asks, and his voice is low in pitch, but soft at the same time, and it makes Eliott’s stomach turn.

“I’m uh,” Eliott shakes his head as though in an attempt to get his thoughts in order, “I’m Eliott. Idriss’ friend.”

“Ah,” the boy nods, in understanding. “Lucas. Imane’s friend.” He points to himself as he says his name, and Eliott finds it so endearing.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Eliott says stupidly, because he simply doesn’t know what else would be appropriate. _You’re beautiful and sexy and mesmerizing and I would really like to kiss you now_ would be a bit over the top.

Lucas hums in agreement, nodding, with a small grin spreading across his face. “I didn’t know the cops were invited to the party. If we had known we would have eased up on the tequila.” He’s smiling, his body swaying a bit as he takes another sip of his drink, looking up at Eliott through his eyelashes. It feels like he’s flirting, with the way he’s looking at Eliott and the tone in his voice. Eliott really needs to choose his next words wisely.

“Well, I hate to tell you this, but you’re under arrest.”

Well, shit. Of all the things Eliott could have said, _that’s_ what he went with. He wants to disappear.

But Lucas— Lucas starts to _laugh_ , short bursts of adorable giggles that have him bending over at the waist and almost spilling his drink. He straightens back up, his laughter settling a bit.

“Oh yeah? And what am I arrested for?”

“For,” Eliott starts, almost getting caught up in Lucas’ eyes again. _Don’t say something stupid don’t say something stupid don’t say_ — “for being _too hot._ ”

Lucas, who had been mid-sip, splutters a bit on his drink and coughs, wiping his mouth with his wrist. He doesn’t look freaked out, however; he almost looks _pleased_ , at least, not utterly disgusted by the complete cheapness of Eliott’s words. Lucas smiles, and it’s giddy.

“Well,” Lucas says after a pause, seeming just a bit nervous, his eyes jumping from Eliott to the floor to his drink and back up to Eliott again, “is there a law that says you can’t come in and have one drink and one dance before arresting me, then? It’d be a real shame if I had to go right as the party was getting started.”

Eliott smirks, taking two steps closer to Lucas. “Just one?”

Lucas tilts his chin up, taking a step closer to Eliott, leaving no more than a few inches between their bodies. His eyes are dark, like the deepest part of the ocean. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth in a mischievous grin. Lucas drags his eyes down to Eliott’s chest, bringing up one of his hands to rest there.

“That’s really up to you,” Lucas says quietly, looking back up to meet Eliott’s intense gaze. “Officer.”

Lucas runs his fingers over the opening of Eliott’s button up shirt, taking a bit of it and then letting it snap back to Eliott’s chest before turning around and sauntering back inside the crowded flat.

Eliott stands, dumbfounded, his feet still glued to the floor, not yet having crossed the threshold from the hallway to the apartment.

Lucas notices, and he looks over his shoulder, still wearing the same shit-eating grin on his face. He brings his cup to his lips, but he doesn’t drink; he simply runs the edge of it over his smiling lips a few times, lightly biting on it with his teeth. It nearly makes Eliott melt into a puddle on the floor. If he doesn’t get to kiss Lucas tonight, he thinks he might die.

“Well?” Lucas’ voice interrupts his thoughts again, and there Lucas stands, with one hand on his hip and his eyebrows raised at Eliott. “You coming in or what?”

God, Eliott is _so_ going to get an “I told you so” speech from Idriss in the morning.

Eliott must say, for someone dressed in such a _festive_ costume, he wouldn’t have pinned Lucas as a science nerd.

“Molecular biology wasn’t that hard, but it was French literature that completely killed me,” Lucas explains nonchalantly as he pours new drinks for himself and for Eliott. The tiny hat he’d been wearing is long gone, since one of the girls had snatched it from Lucas’ head, and a few gems have since fallen off of Lucas’ face, but he still shines just as bright. “That was last semester. I was practically dependent on Imane to get through the class with a passing grade.”

They’re the only ones in the small kitchen at the moment, and they stand just inches apart. Lucas faces the counter while he makes the drinks, and Eliott stands next to Lucas, leaning up against the counter with his legs crossed. At this angle, and while Lucas isn’t paying attention, Eliott can really just _look_. He’s trying to take in as many details of Lucas as he can in his tipsy state— the sharp angle of his nose, his pouted lips, a small mole that Eliott notices low on his neck, and his defined collarbones peeking out slightly from his shirt. He’s breathtaking, in a way that makes Eliott want to position Lucas against a blue sky and paint him.

And Eliott tries— he truly does— not to let his eyes wander lower, but he fails miserably. Lucas keeps talking, explaining an instance where he’d fallen asleep during a midterm exam, and Eliott holds his cup to his lips as his eyes drift lower. Lower, past the hem of his shirt, where the skin on his lower stomach looks soft and smooth, still a beautiful golden tone despite it being almost November. Lower, to the tight band of his shorts, which hug his hips and thighs and _everything_ in between, leaving very, very little room to Eliott’s imagination. 

“—and she woke me up by dropping a fucking huge textbook on the floor. Real original.” Lucas finishes his story, and Eliott jerks his head back up, just in time to see Lucas smirking at him with knowing eyes.

“You okay?” Lucas says it teasingly. He must know that Eliott was totally checking him out. Eliott supposes it’s not exactly the worst thing— he and Lucas surely haven’t been the definition of subtle since they’d locked eyes at the door. But at the same time, Eliott could have waited until they were more than five inches away to drool over Lucas’ body.

“Uh, yeah. Fine,” Eliott clears his throat and nods to the drinks Lucas has finished preparing. “What have you got for us there?”

Lucas flashes a cheeky smile and hands Eliott one of the cups, which is filled close to the brim. “Try it.”

“You didn’t put poison in there, did you?”

“Before getting to dance with you? Of course not.”

Eliott grins, feeling butterflies run all throughout his body. He shrugs and takes a sizable sip of the drink. It’s strong, but sweet, and Eliott licks his lips to get the aftertaste. He shivers slightly with the burn it sends down his spine, and Lucas smiles, taking a sip of his own drink.

“So what about you?”

“What about me?”

Lucas chuckles. “What do you study?”

“Oh, I’m a film student. I take some drawing and painting classes when I can, too.” Eliott doesn’t elaborate, feeling suddenly inadequate compared to Lucas; Lucas is so obviously smart without even trying. Eliott feels himself hunch over in preparation for Lucas’ response, which will probably be something like, _oh. Painting. Cool, I guess._

But the response he gets is, actually, nothing like that.

“Film? See, that’s fucking cool. I wish I was better with stuff like that, art and all,” Lucas says brightly, looking at Eliott with a sparkle in his eyes. “I can play some piano but that’s really the only artistic thing about me,” he laughs, shaking his head and looking down at the floor. He moves to lean his back against the counter next to Eliott.

Eliott nudges Lucas with his shoulder. “I’ll teach you how to draw if you teach me a song on the piano.” Lucas looks up at Eliott with a small smile, and suddenly there are only mere inches between their faces. Eliott feels his heart race, and his face feels hot. He darts his eyes to Lucas’ lips before looking back up to his eyes, and they’re deep blue and hooded.

“How does Bach’s concerto in d minor sound?”

“How do you make that sound so hot,” Eliott breathes out, unable to censor himself anymore. Lucas laughs, knocking their foreheads together momentarily, and Eliott’s stomach flips. He could kiss Lucas, right now, if he just leaned forward a couple more centimeters.

Suddenly, another boy enters the kitchen and he’s heading right towards Lucas. He has a bandana tied around his curly hair and he’s wearing a ninja turtles shirt, and Eliott snickers to himself at his costume.

“Lucas,” the boy says, his voice very affected from alcohol, “Yann’s asking for you.”

Lucas turns his head to the boy just as Eliott stands up a bit straighter. _Yann._ Who is this Yann? If Lucas has had a boyfriend this whole time, Eliott is going to need a lot more than just one drink.

“Okay, I’m coming,” Lucas replies to the boy, turning to Eliott. “I’ll be back.”

“Wait,” Eliott insists, almost reaching out to grab Lucas’ arm, but he stops the instinct. “Who’s Yann?”

Lucas smirks. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Eliott feels his face crumple. Lucas has a boyfriend. And he’s here, at this very party, probably just as gorgeous as Lucas. Honestly, for Eliott to think that _Lucas_ would be single was just plain stupid.

But Lucas only laughs. “Calm the fuck down. He’s my best friend, Eliott. You don’t think I would have let you stare at my dick if I had a boyfriend, do you?” With that, Lucas turns swiftly and follows the other boy back to the living room. Eliott feels relief and heat flood his body, enjoying the view of Lucas sauntering out of the kitchen. Eliott chugs back the rest of his drink, wincing as it burns his throat.

Eliott has never felt this for anyone before. He met Lucas for the first time _tonight_ , but he’s never felt so immediately drawn to a person. He barely knows anything about Lucas, but he wants to. He wants to keep on talking to Lucas, discover other oddities about him, stare into his eyes, run his hands through his hair, maybe bring their lips together.

And, somehow, nothing in Eliott’s brain is telling him, _whoa, slow down, too fast._ With the way that they’ve just instantly clicked, he _knows_ that he and Lucas have been meant to meet. It was just a matter of time. It’s a scary, thrilling thought that has Eliott’s heart skipping a beat.

Eliott takes a breath and leaves his empty cup on the counter, turning towards the boisterous living room, searching for Lucas in the crowd. He supposes it’ll be a bit harder to spot him, since Lucas isn’t exactly tall. Eliott grins to himself at the thought as he continues looking, thinking about how Lucas would fit perfectly under Eliott’s chin if they were wrapped in each other’s arms.

Not a minute later, Eliott feels a hand gently grip his arm, turning him around. 

“I told you I would meet you back in the kitchen. Could you really not last two minutes without me?” Lucas jokes, a smug smile covering his face.

“Pretty much,” Eliott replies honestly, without a moment of second thought. Lucas’ face sobers slightly, but he still wears a small, satisfied smile. 

Lucas takes a step closer, leaving just a breath of space between their bodies, close enough that Lucas has to look up to meet Eliott’s eyes. “So,” Lucas starts, motioning his head to the others, who are now dancing to Thriller behind them, “how about that dance?” Eliott can see Lucas fiddling with his hands by his sides, so he reaches forward and takes one of them in his, skillfully intertwining their fingers. Eliott watches Lucas’ face for any signs of discomfort, but they never come. Lucas’ hand is momentarily still, but then he’s relaxing, holding onto Eliott just as tightly. 

“Cmon,” Eliott says, and he’s turning around and pulling Lucas with him until they disappear into the crowd of bodies.

It’s been a half hour since Eliott has had anything to drink, but he feels drunker than he ever has, with the way Lucas looks in front of him. His skin is illuminated by the bright pink and fuchsia lights, and his actual proximity to Eliott’s body is thrilling.

They’ve gone past Lucas’ initial request of one dance, continuing through song after song, and they’re both sweaty messes, cooled off only by the breeze that comes in through the half-open window.

They jump up and down wildly together, their limbs knocking against each other playfully, and Lucas’ smile is breathtaking. The music blasts over the speakers, and they both sing _let’s do the time warp again!_ at the top of their lungs before resuming their dance, Eliott grabbing Lucas’ hand and twirling him around, basking in the sound of Lucas’ loud laugh.

The song ends eventually, and it switches to one Eliott’s never heard before. It’s a little bit slower, but not enough that they can’t still dance to it. Eliott glances over to Lucas, raising his eyebrows in question, asking him wordlessly if he wants to keep going. Maybe Lucas wants a break, maybe he’s decided that Eliott’s spazzy dancing is a total turnoff and he wants nothing to do with him anymore. Eliott surely wouldn’t blame him.

But Lucas bites his bottom lip and steps closer, letting his hands hover around Eliott’s waist. He looks up at Eliott with his wide, blue eyes, and they’re so seductively hooded that Eliott feels his stomach drop.

“One more dance?”

Eliott nods eagerly, throwing his arms around Lucas’ neck without hesitation. The easiness of the gesture stuns Eliott, and Lucas, who looks pleasantly surprised before smiling and crowding completely into Eliott’s space, tightly gripping his sides. 

From there, everything seems like a haze to Eliott. One moment, he and Lucas are giggling, jokingly bumping their foreheads together as they sway from side to side. And the next, Eliott can’t remember what the hell was so funny because neither of them are laughing, and they remain close together, clutching at each other’s bodies as they move with the languid beat of the song. Lucas’ breath is hot on Eliott’s face as they stay connected by their foreheads, making his face flush even more than it already is. Lucas somehow fits one of his legs between Eliott’s, and their bodies are further intertwined. Lucas makes a particular movement with his hips that has Eliott letting out a loud groan, and he’s suddenly very grateful for the loud music as he slumps forward and buries his face in Lucas’ neck.

Eliott would be embarrassed by how obviously turned on he is if it weren’t for the fact that Lucas is clearly just as affected. Eliott can feel Lucas’ quick, hot breaths hitting the other side of his neck as they move together. It’s like no one else is on the makeshift dance floor but them.

Lucas reaches his arms all the way around Eliott’s back, digging his fingers into his skin and gently dragging his nails down, sending shivers down Eliott’s spine.

“Shit,” Eliott breathes into the warm skin of Lucas’ neck, feeling Lucas chuckle against him. The sound is rough and affected, and it drives Eliott crazy.

Lucas hugs Eliott closer, and Eliott needs to kiss him like he needs to breathe. The desire rushes over him, and it awakens every nerve in his body with the message of _now! Kiss him now!_

“Lucas,” Eliott murmurs before he lifts his face from Lucas’ neck and moves to lean their faces together. He opens to eyes momentarily to see Lucas staring back at him with deep dark eyes before his vision goes blurry and his eyes flutter shut. He feels his nose brush against Lucas’ cheek as he parts his lips.

Lucas jerks his face backwards, pulling slightly out of Eliott’s arms. Eliott opens his eyes in a daze, and the embarrassment hits him like a wave; Lucas is looking at him with wide, shocked eyes, and Eliott wants to disappear. How could he have possibly gotten it wrong? He and Lucas have been flirting all night, Eliott hasn’t made that up. And if Lucas has just been leading him on to mess with him, well, then he’s a jerk. The most beautiful jerk Eliott’s ever seen.

Then, Lucas is roughly taking Eliott’s arm in his hand and turning, leading them out of the living room and into the dark hallway, and finally Lucas opens up a door to what turns out to be a bedroom. He pulls Eliott in before closing the door behind them.

“Sorry,” Lucas says, his voice course.

Eliott shakes his head, his mind still slightly hazy. “What? Why?”

Lucas fidgets with his hands. “I didn’t want to do it in there.”

“Do what,” Eliott breathes out, his eyes focusing on Lucas’ lips as he steps closer to Eliott.

“This,” Lucas replies, as he takes the final stride closer and finally, finally kisses Eliott.

It doesn’t start off soft or slow, like it might have if they hadn’t spent the entire night edging each other on. Lucas grips Eliott’s face and slams their lips together, already beginning a quick rhythm of deep, wet presses. Eliott groans as he pushes forward, wrapping his arms around Lucas’ back and running his hands up beneath his shirt, feeling Lucas quiver beneath him. Eliott runs his tongue over Lucas’ lip before plunging it into his open mouth, reveling in the high-pitched moan it draws from Lucas, sending sparks to his lower belly. They kiss and kiss and kiss, and Eliott hopes they never stop.

Lucas digs his fingers into Eliott’s hair, pulling at the strands, and Eliott bites Lucas’ lip in response, inducing a small yelp from Lucas, but the ministrations of his hands don’t stop in Eliott’s hair. Lucas’ hands travel from Eliott’s hair to Eliott’s neck to his chest, then down low on his waist, until they’re draped around the small of his back, reaching lower until Lucas is gripping Eliott’s ass. He digs his fingernails in slightly, and Eliott pulls off from Lucas’ lips in surprise.

Lucas wears a deviously disoriented expression, like he has no idea what the effects of his hands have on Eliott. His pupils are blown, and his lips are red and swollen, begging to be kissed again. His grin is cocky, and his hands are still on Eliott’s ass.

“Hey, hey,” Eliott says, “hands where I can see them, hm?”

Lucas pauses for a moment, but then laughs as he understands the joke. Moving his hands tantalizingly slow from Eliott’s ass to his chest instead, he grins. “Right. How’s this?” Lucas rips open Eliott’s shirt, sending buttons flying across the floor. Eliott sucks in a breath as Lucas takes in the sight of his body; Lucas is looking at Eliott like he wants to _devour_ him, and Eliott’s surprised he’s still standing at this point.

Eliott nods frantically as he shrugs the remains of his shirt off his shoulders. “Yes. Yes, that’s good.” 

“Wouldn’t want you to have the break out the handcuffs, would I?”

“Oh my god, shut the fuck _up_ ,” Eliott scoffs, and Lucas laughs but then Eliott is kissing it off again, and it’s like they never stopped. Lucas lets out tiny, breathy moans that only make Eliott kiss him harder. Eliott staggers forward, walking with Lucas towards the large bed as they continue kissing. 

Without warning, Lucas jumps and wraps his legs around Eliott’s waist, and Eliott can feel how affected Lucas is by the way he’s pressed himself against Eliott’s stomach. He pulls off Lucas’ lips with a groan.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot. _How_.” He sits down on the edge of the bed, with Lucas nicely seated in his lap. Lucas reaches down and grips the hem of his own shirt, pulling it up over his head in one smooth motion. Eliott gapes at his body, the expanse of silky golden, and _abs_ just underneath a thin layer of soft skin. He leans forward instinctively, sucking a love bite on Lucas’ chest, and Lucas falls forward, clutching Eliott’s hair, swearing under his breath.

Eliott opens one eye and sees Lucas still holding his shirt, and a question pops into his head. He moves his head away from Lucas’ chest, satisfied at the bruise that’s already begun to show.

“Lucas, what the _hell_ were you dressed as?”

Lucas blinks, glancing down at his shirt before dropping it on the floor behind him. “A space cowboy.”

“A _what_?”

“I lost my hat. That was the only cowboy element of the thing.”

Eliott stares at him in amazement, this smart, sexy, fascinating, dazzling boy in front of him. “You’re really something, aren’t you?”

Lucas’ face flushes, but he answers with the same level of attitude. “I bet you say that to all your boys.”

Eliott shakes his head, securing his grip on Lucas’ hips, reminding himself of their previous direction. He leans forward and kisses Lucas, gently this time, completely unlike their frantic, slick kisses from before.

“No.”

“No?”

“There’s no one else I would say that to. There’s no one like you.”

Eliott doesn’t wait for Lucas to respond, surging forward and capturing his lips in another kiss, pulling Lucas forward until they’re completely pressed together. Eliott lets his hands sink lower until his fingertips reach the waistband of Lucas’ shorts. He slips his hands underneath the fabric, kneading the flesh of Lucas’ bare ass with his hands, and Lucas’ lips stutter against Eliott’s. Lucas starts a pattern of minute grinding motions against Eliott, and Eliott chokes out a moan, breaking away from their kiss. He rests his head against Lucas’ shoulder, rutting his hips back up against Lucas’, and the friction builds until they’re both breathless with it.

“Eliott,” Lucas pants into Eliott’s neck, his hot breath burning into his skin. 

Eliott presses a firm kiss to Lucas’ shoulder, bringing Lucas’ face back up to meet his in a kiss, which turns out to be mostly them gasping into each other’s open mouths. 

“Lucas, Lucas,” Eliott repeats, kissing the corners of his mouth as they persist their desperate movements. 

Eliott is just about to flip them over onto the bed for a more comfortable position when the bedroom door abruptly slams open. The noise stuns both Eliott and Lucas and they immediately stop their movements, looking to see the source of the sound.

“You two were _not_ about to fuck in my room. No way.” 

A girl stands by the door, dressed in what looks like a sexy maid costume, complete with a white lace headband. _This must be Emma_ , Eliott thinks to himself. Eliott can’t even begin to imagine what he and Lucas must look like right now, what with them being half naked, hair mussed up, and swollen lips.

Lucas groans, leaning his body back slightly but not letting go of Eliott. “What do you want, Emma?”

Emma snorts, crossing her arms. “I would like to not have to go to extensive therapy after finding you guys in my bed, thank you very much.” 

“You’re such a pain in the ass.”

Eliott guesses Lucas and Emma are probably good friends.

Emma sighs, resting one hand on the doorknob. “No, but seriously. We’re all leaving, there’s a club not far from here. You guys don’t have to come, but you’re sure as hell not staying here by yourselves.” She promptly spins on her heel and walks out of the bedroom, leaving the door open.

“Fuck,” Lucas whines, leaning forward and butting his head against Eliott’s chest. Eliott chuckles, running his hands up and down Lucas’ back.

“What do you want to do?” Eliott asks quietly, and Lucas lifts his head back up, looking at Eliott with soft eyes.

“I want to go back in time thirty seconds and lock the door,” he responds, and Eliott laughs again, pressing a hard kiss to Lucas’ lips. When he leans back Lucas is smiling.

“We don’t have to go with them, you know,” Eliott says, searching Lucas’ eyes. “Idriss will probably be going with them, so my place is empty.”

Lucas grins and hums, twisting the ends of Eliott’s hair with his fingers. “Empty? Not even a bed?”

Eliott smiles and hastily stands up with Lucas still wrapped around him. Lucas yelps with the sudden movement, scrambling to secure his legs and arms tighter around Eliott’s body. Once he’s still, Eliott looks right into his eyes, and his stomach does flips.

“There’s a bed,” he confirms, kissing Lucas’ nose. “And a couch.” Another kiss to his cheek. “A kitchen counter.” Eliott kisses right below Lucas’ ear as he whispers. “A shower, too.”

Lucas shudders a breath as his grip loosens on Eliott and he drops his feet to the floor. “Get your shirt,” he says firmly, bending down to scoop up his discarded shirt from the floor. “Let’s go to yours.” 

Eliott swallows hard, picking up his shirt, wincing at the torn threads. He slips it on and it remains open over his chest. When he turns around Lucas has already put his own shirt back on, and he’s leaned up against the wall with his hips jutting forward, smirking in Eliott’s direction.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Eliott mutters, walking forward and taking a hold on Lucas’ waist, turning him and walking them out of the bedroom.

When they get back to the living room, only Idriss, Emma, and another girl Eliott doesn’t recognize remain. Idriss immediately notices Lucas and Eliott, particularly Eliott’s open shirt and his hand around Lucas’ waist, and his eyes widen as his jaw drops.

“Emma, I fucking told you. Pay up, my friend,” Idriss boasts, holding his hand out to Emma, as she groans and begrudgingly shoves a small wad of cash in his hand.

“If you guys had just waited like _ten_ more minutes I wouldn’t have lost out on twenty euros. Fuck you both,” Emma mutters as she turns and walks out the open door. “Alexia, lock the door after you guys leave,” she calls out behind her, and the other girl who must be Alexia shouts a _got it!_

Eliott looks between himself, Lucas, Idriss, and Alexia with confusion written all over his face. “What the hell is going on? What was the bet?”

Idriss chuckles and steps towards Eliott, patting him on the shoulder. “I bet Emma that you guys would hook up within the first hour of the party. She wasn’t so confident in your horny abilities, or Lucas’, for that matter.”

Eliott shoves Idriss’ arm away in shock. “What the fuck? Why were you so certain we’d hook up?”

“I’m kind of curious also,” Lucas pipes in by Eliott’s side, sinking into Eliott’s touch. Eliott grins to himself at the subtle movement, and he holds on tighter to Lucas’ waist.

“Lucas hangs out with Imane all the time, so I’ve known him since high school,” Idriss explains, with a smug tone to his voice. “And Eliott, I have to tell you, you really have a type.”

“And so do you, Lucas,” Alexia chimes in, her voice teasing.

Lucas fixes the both of them with a quizzical look. “Right. So you both have just been examining us for the past few years. Great.”

“Look, all we’re saying is that we knew you two would hit it off when you eventually met,” Idriss says in an even tone. “It was pretty much inevitable. The bet was just for how much time it would take Eliott to shove his hands down Lucas’ pants.”

“Hey,” Eliott protests, “I contained myself.” At Lucas’ snort, Eliott adds, “for awhile, anyways.”

“Well nevertheless, I won the bet. Now, are you guys gonna be joining us, or should I just crash at Imane’s place tonight?”

Before Eliott can smack Idriss over the head for such an idiotic comment, Lucas’ voice cuts in.

“I think you’d better stay with Imane,” Lucas says casually, and Eliott nearly chokes on his tongue.

“Lucas!”

“What?” Lucas asks, looking up at Eliott with a mock innocent expression. Eliott pinches his hip, and his face quickly sobers.

“Right. I’ll see you in the morning, I’m assuming that means you too, Lucas?” Idriss questions, smirking in Lucas’ direction.

“Alright,” Eliott cuts in, pulling Lucas with him towards the open front door. “We’re leaving.” Lucas laughs but goes along with Eliott, removing his hand from his waist to link it together with his own instead.

Ignoring Idriss and Alexia’s lewd comments, Lucas and Eliott start the walk down the stairs, hands swinging together.

“How far is your place from here?” Lucas asks, motioning to both of their outfits. “We’re not gonna become hypothermic, are we?” They push open the door and the 2am chill hits them in the face, and Eliott sucks in a breath.

“It’s not too far,” Eliott replies with a grin, wrapping his arm around Lucas’ shoulders and hugging him close to his side. “I can keep you warm.” Lucas scoffs but cuddles into Eliott’s chest as they go, wrapping his other arm around his stomach, creating an impediment to the whole walking situation but Eliott certainly won’t complain about it.

They walk in silence for a few minutes, trying to direct all of their energy to keeping warm. Eliott watches their breath hit the air in hot clouds as he squeezes Lucas’ shoulder, dropping a kiss on his hair.

“You know, I can’t believe we never met before tonight,” Eliott says quietly as they stop before a crosswalk. “I’ve been friends with Idriss forever, and same with you and Imane. It just seems impossible that we never saw each other for all that time. Don’t you think?”

Lucas hums but doesn’t say anything, staring straight ahead towards the street with a distant look in his eyes.

“Lucas?”

Lucas turns to Eliott then, with wide, somewhat nervous eyes. Eliott furrows his brow in concern.

“What is it?”

Lucas bites his lip, his glance flitting down to the sidewalk before coming back up to Eliott’s eyes again. “Well, I’ve kind of…seen you before. A long time ago.” Lucas says it so quietly, Eliott can’t even be sure he heard him correctly. Lucas saw him? When? Where? And if Lucas saw _Eliott_ , why the hell didn’t Eliott notice him?

“I was still in high school, and so were you, I think,” Lucas continues, and Eliott stares at him with his jaw dropped, dumbfounded. “I was over at Imane’s place hanging out, doing homework in the living room or something. And Idriss came home, he just barged through the front door and walked straight back to his room, yelling some random shit to Imane. And you were with him.”

Eliott feels his throat run completely dry. He can’t even remember the day Lucas is referring to, but god, he wishes he could.

Lucas goes on. “It was really quick. You didn’t even look in our direction, you were just laughing at Idriss and following him back down the hallway. But I saw you.”

“Lucas…”

“I had only just come out. I only really felt comfortable talking about my sexuality to certain people, one of them being Imane. After you walked passed, I immediately asked who you were. She was so onto me,” Lucas laughs lightly, shaking his head. “After that, we didn’t cross paths again, and I was too nervous to ask about you a second time. So I didn’t. And here we are, I guess.”

“Here we are,” Eliott says softly, removing his arm from around Lucas’ shoulder to turn to face him instead, taking one of his hands in his own. “I can’t believe I didn’t see you,” Eliott pouts, “you were probably so fucking adorable.”

Lucas smiles, suddenly leaning forward and quickly kissing Eliott on the lips. “It’s probably better you didn’t notice me. I think if you had made eye contact with me or tried to talk to me I would have forgotten how to speak and it would have been a horrible impression. Now, however, you have the absolute best, updated version of me.”

“I count myself lucky,” Eliott whispers, kissing Lucas gently, and it warms each shiver running through his body from the cold. “I would have thought you were just as cute then as I do now.”

“God, you’re cheesy,” Lucas groans, but he sinks further into Eliott, wrapping his arms around his waist. The light turns green, but neither of them move, too distracted by the scent of one another to remove themselves from it.

“Should we go?” Eliott says into Lucas’ hair, and Lucas pulls back from their hug to face him. “It’s fucking freezing and neither of us are wearing the right clothes.”

“I guess. You did say you have a bed, right?”

Eliott smiles, and he turns and takes Lucas’ hand, walking them across the street. “I did mention something of the sort,” he says jokingly, bringing their joined hands to his lips to press a quick kiss to Lucas’ knuckles. “I think you’ll find my bed and all the things that come with it to be very much to your satisfaction.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Lucas groans, making a face. “You’re gross.” Eliott raises an eyebrow. “Okay, yes. Maybe. But you’re still gross.”

“I can live with that,” Eliott chuckles, pulling Lucas along on the sidewalk. “Hey, Lucas?”

“Yeah?”

“What did you think, when you first saw me?”

A pause.

“I thought you were the finest piece of ass I’d ever seen.”

Eliott will tease Lucas about this statement relentlessly later on. But for now, they just continue their walk, finding warmth in the other’s touch and giddiness in the start of something new. The start of something that maybe even began a few years back, the ignition of a flame that had yet to burn. And now it is, burning brightly, an orange glow that’s beautiful and daunting and exhilarating all at once. And they let it engulf them.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: in this house we believe acab!!! Eliott's costume was for plot purposes only😌😌😌  
> thank you so much for reading! comments and kudos are always very appreciated :))  
> Tumblr: [eliotts-eyes](https://eliotts-eyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
